


Cookie Chips

by Poppy_Adams



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, Steve protector, Viaje en el tiempo, steve alfa, tony omega
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy_Adams/pseuds/Poppy_Adams
Summary: Steve vuelve al pasado y decide quedarse ahí, jamás se imagino que cuidar del pequeño Tony sería la aventura más dulce y a la vez más amarga de su vida. Situado después de Endgame.La última parada de Steve para devolver las gemas es el universo de 1970.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Las galletitas finalmente llegaron a Ap3 ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la editora: Poppy me ha dado autorización para poner al día su cuenta de AO3 y compartir con todos los que preferimos esta plataforma, sus fantásticos escritos. Así que si hay comentarios de tipos, errores gramaticales y ortográficos, agradecemos la retroalimentación. 
> 
> Disfruten de las galletas.

1

Unos pasitos rápidos y muy conocidos se escucharon en el hall, Howard y Maria viajarían ese fin de semana y les dejarían al pequeño Tony a su cuidado. El rubio sonrió contento dispuesto a dar alcance al pequeño pero los hipidos y gimoteos le hicieron cambiar el gesto por uno preocupado.

Para cuando le dio alcance el morenito se le fue encima hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-St... Stev... mi... mi pa... papá... me...

-¡Tony... cariño!

Steve se agacho para intentar consolar a Tony que se deshacía en llanto, la naricita enrojecida y los ojitos hinchados, anegados en lágrimas le hicieron fruncir el ceño con molestia. Howard parecía siempre empeñado en hacer llorar al pequeñito y Steve sentía que le reventaría una úlcera de puro coraje.

\- El... el me... me qui... me quito a Do... Dorito...

Tony lloro aún más fuerte cuando Steve le abrazó y le cogió para levantarlo entre sus brazos.

\- Ya, mi amor... no llores...

\- Él... me... mi... mi... ¡mi Dorito!

\- No llores más bebé... yo te daré otro y será aún más bonito...

-¡No... no quiero otro! ¡Dorito es mi... mi... mi amigo! ¡Es... es mío!

Dorito era un pequeño peluche del capitán America en versión infantil que Steve había hecho especialmente para Tony por su cumpleaños. El pequeño había estado tan encantado que no lo había vuelto a soltar una vez que Steve se lo diera... y Steve casi podía jurar que se lo había quitado por el ligero rastro de su propio aroma que había dejado en el juguete al cocerlo.

Tony lloriqueo bajito ocultando el rostro en el cuello de Steve suspirando cuando el aroma del mayor se coló en su naricita haciendo que se tranquilizara y el llanto menguase.

\- Quiero a Dorito...

Steve suspiro deteniendo su andar para sentar al nene en la barra de la cocina.

\- Lo se mi ángel... pero ¿qué tal si mientras conseguimos que Dorito vuelva nos comemos una galleta con un vaso de leche tibia?

Le propuso acariciando sus cabellos y limpiando sus lágrimas con ternura, estaba enojado con Howard... enojado porque el mismo despreciaba a su pequeño por ser omega y enojado porque no podía saltarle al cuello como hubiera deseado... su estancia en ese tiempo dependía de su discreción... Steve hervía por dentro pero se tranquilizó pues no tenía porque pagarla con Tony.

\- ¿Que galletitas?

\- Con chispas de colores y... pondré algo de cocoa a tu leche si me regalas una sonrisa.

El chantaje funcionó porque Tony le sonrió con esos dientes chiquitos y algo separados que hacían que Steve se derritiera de ternura al verlos.

\- Bien... ahora quédate quieto ahí mientras yo preparo el festín, sin moverte ni un poquito o te caerás ¿entendido?

-Ni un poquito.

Tony entrelazo sus propias manitas para dejarlas quietas sobre su regazo como prueba de que se quedaría quieto. Haciendo que el rubio sonriese y besara su frente con ternura girándose para abrir la heladera y sacar la leche.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la editora: Donde sabemos cómo se organizó Steve para ser parte de la vida de Anthony (y conocemos a la familia Carter).

\- ¿Puedo comer otra?- preguntó el bribon con bigotes de espuma chocolatada sobre los labios, logrando que Steve sonriera. A veces extrañaba mucho tener la tecnología del futuro pues de tener su teléfono habría podido sacar una preciosa foto de Tony. 

\- Solo una más y ya, no quiero tener a un Genio, filántropo y encantador Niño colgado de la lámpara por el subidón de azúcar.

\- Yo no hago eso... los filantropopos no nos colgamos de las lámparas.

Le contradijo Tony entre risitas. Steve le había explicado ya el significado de la palabra filántropo y decía que cuando fuera grande él sería el mejor filántropopo de todos los tiempos. 

Estiro la manita para coger su última galleta sonriéndole emocionado a Steve por poder comerse una más. 

Tony oficialmente era ahijado de Peggy y su esposo Steven. 

Hace cinco años cuando había regresado a ese universo a devolver la gema, terminó buscando de nuevo a Peggy en la base, Steve tenía el alma rota y ella había sido la única mujer que alguna vez le había entendido y le había dado algunos de los consejos más útiles que alguien pudiese darle.

La había encontrado con toda una vida ya hecha, casada con un hombre llamado Steven, un joven omega que ella misma había rescatado de las garras de la guerra y del que había caído perdidamente enamorada. Steven quien actualmente pasaba sus tardes intentando escapar del rigor del verano y de sus alocadas hormonas; 8 meses de embarazo y el pobre hombre parecía al punto de estallar, los gemelos no se la hacían fácil y aunque Steve y Peggy procuraban andar de puntitas en la casa ninguno de los dos se salvaba de algún zapatazo o reclamo por masticar demasiado fuerte o “apestar” la habitación.

Gracias a cielo Peggy se había tomado una licencia mientras Steven pasaba por el embarazo y era ella quien pagaba la mayoría de platos rotos y quien tenía la tarea de contentarle. 

\- ¿Donde está mi tía Peggy?

\- Arriba, sobándole los piecitos al tío Steven porque le duelen.

\- Es porque su pancita ya está muy grande, ¿verdad? Mi mamá me dijo que cuando la pancita crece los pies duelen, a veces a mi me duele la pancita pero no he visto que me crezcan los pies.

Steve se rio divertido ante la lógica de Tony. Tony era un genio, de eso no cabía duda, pero la inocencia de sus casi cinco años era algo adorable. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen de la editora: Donde Steve nos explica como se las ingenian para que vea a Tony y Tony aprende a hacer un poquito de chantaje, solo un poquito. =)

\- ¡Steve vamos a jugar en el jardín! ¡Anda!

Tony tironeo del la mano de Steve en su intento por arrastrarlo afuera. Habían pasado todo el fin de semana juntos y ahora Tony le sonreía, enfundado en su traje de baño y completamente emocionado por jugar con los aspersores del jardín trasero.

Esa noche Jarvis pasaría por el morenito y probablemente lo volvería a ver hasta dentro de una semana o dos, cuando sus papás volviesen a salir de viaje.

\- ¡Por fiiiiiin! ¡Hace mucho calor aquí dentro, la tía Peggy ha dicho que nos hará limonada!

\- Limonada, pasto y sol... no se, no suena muy conveniente.

Steve se hizo el difícil viéndolo brincotear a su alrededor.

Cinco años atrás y con el corazón roto, Steve le había contado su historia a Peggy, le había hablado de Tony. Del hermoso omega con quien había compartido su vida y con quien había encontrado la felicidad, le hablo de todos los errores que había cometido y de lo mucho que lamentaba como habían terminado las cosas entre ambos... le había hablado de lo vacío que se sentía ahora que su pareja había muerto y del poco sentido que le encontraba a la vida. Le explico de los viajes que había tenido que hacer y de cómo existían diferentes universos... le contó de Thanos y del horrible final que había tenido Tony. Ella le había escuchado y luego de un largo silencio le había sonreído con esa sonrisa mañosa de color rojo carmín que Steve había aprendido a temer.

\- Tony va a nacer en unos meses... y Howard nos ha ofrecido a mi y mi esposo ser sus padrinos.

Los ojos de Steve se habían abierto como platos y eso solo había provocado que Peggy sonriese aún mas.

\- Creo; si no me equivoco que tú no quieres volver allá, y nosotros tenemos una habitación extra arriba.

Al rubio solo le había tomado un par de horas tomar su decisión. No, no tenía razón para volver a un tiempo en que su omega ya no estaría.

\- Pero tienes que prometer que esta vez harás mejor las cosas. 

Ocultar a Steve en su casa había sido realmente fácil pues nadie sabía realmente cuál era el verdadero hogar de la agente carter, excepto los Stark y su mayordomo, quienes vivían enfrascados en su propia burbuja. Su dirección era información clasificada y bueno; al ser Peggy la directora de Shield, la información clasificada quedaba a su cargo. 

\- - - 

Nada en el mundo había preparado a Steve e para lo que sucedería unos meses después. La primera vez que trajeron a Tony a la casa fue cuando tenía apenas un mes y medio de nacido. Sus padres tendrían un importante viaje y Peggy se las había arreglado para convencerlos de que su esposo Steven; un omega y padrino del niño, sería el mejor para cuidarlo en su ausencia. Steve había pasado una semana sonriendo como no lo había hecho desde su llegada y con el corazón tan cálido como pensó jamás volver a sentirlo. 

El olorcito y el calor del bebé fueron un bálsamo para su alma rota y aunque Steven si tuvo que ayudarlo en muchas cosas, había sido Steve quien había tomado toda la responsabilidad de cuidarlo. Ni que decir tiene que Peggy había pasado la semana entera sonriendo como pavo real esponjado porque había sido ella quien había arreglado el corazón roto de Steve con su propuesta de quedarse. 

Con el tiempo Steve agradeció que el esposo de Peggy se llamará Steven porque cuando Tony comenzó a hablar nadie prestaba real atención a las palabras de su parlanchín Niño. Nadie le daba importancia a la diferencia que hacía el niño cuando hablaba de su tío Steven o de Steve.

\- Steveee. ¡Porfi! ¡Además hace mucho calor! Y tendemos limonada... y jugaremos junto... y luego podemos ver las nubes. ¡Anda!

\- Mmmm... no se...

Unos ojitos castaños se alzaron suplicantes mientras un pucherito se formaba en la boquita rosada de Tony y entonces Steve claudicó de inmediato. 

\- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que a la tía Peggy le sobraron algunos globos de la fiesta de los bebés...

\- ¿Los globos de colores? ¡Y Podemos llenarlos de agua!

Los ojitos castaños se abrieron entusiasmados y los brinquitos a su alrededor aumentaron cuando Steve busco entre los estantes de la cocina los globos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la editora: Dónde Howard es el h$%& de p$%$ que todos siempre pensamos, Peggy es la mejor del mundo mundial y Dorito regresa con su dueño.

Peggy se rio divertida ante las palabras de Howard.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que le quitaste el juguete que muy amablemente hizo mi esposo embarazado de gemelos solo porque "creíste que huele” a Steve?

Ella lo miro con ojo crítico y un tanto resentida, como si realmente Steven hubiese pasando horas costurando el muñequito y la ofensa fuese contra ella. Por supuesto que una ofensa contra cualquiera de los dos rubios que vivían en su casa era una ofensa a su persona.

\- Por Dios, ¿Ahora vas a decir que imagino cosas? ¡Huélelo... anda... y dime que no huele a Steve!

\- No, solo huele al dulce aroma de tu cachorro, - negó aferrando el muñequito entre sus manos, ahora que lo tenía seguro entre sus manos Howard tendría que derribarla si lo quería de vuelta. El muñeco si que olía a Steve pero era apenas perceptible. Peggy se aseguraba de dotar al rubio de suficientes inhibidores como para derribar al alfa más oloroso... aunque claro, no funcionaban muy bien en el rubio debido al suero pero al menos le dejaban con el aroma de un alfa de muy bajo rango... suficiente para calmar el llanto de un bebé omega...

\- Howard... escucha, yo también le extraño pero no puedes seguir así... Steve murió ese día y ambos; tu y yo, pudimos seguir con nuestras vidas... quizá es hora de que dejes a los muertos descansar.

Howard solo se quedó callado viendo a la pelirroja con cierta duda.

\- Quizá tengas razón... y deba dejarlo ir

\- Así es... además el suero convirtió a Steve en alfa... tú y yo quedamos fuera de la competencia mucho antes de que decidiera meter su escuálido trasero al fondo del mar.

\- Yo no diría escuálido.

Peggy se rio caminando a la salida de su oficina llevandose como quien no quiere la cosa el pequeño muñeco entre sus manos.

\- - -

\- ¡¡Doritooooo!! Tía Peggy ¿te lo dio mi papá?

\- Si, me dijo que lamentaba habértelo quitado. Sabes que El Capitan America era el favorito de tu papá... creo que quería jugar con el un ratito.

\- Pero tía, mi papá tiene muchas cosas del capitán, yo solo tengo a Dorito, ¡Dorito es solo mío!

\- Bueno corazón a veces los adultos somos muy... hijos de puta...

\- ¿Que significa hijo de puta Tia?

\- Significa que es hora de ir a comer la merienda.

Steve entro al estudio de Peggy para interrumpir la respuesta mordaz que seguramente escaparía de los labios rojos de la pelirroja.

\- Steve ¡Mira... mi papá envió a Dorito!

\- Pero que buena noticia es esa ¿Que te parece si le invitamos a Dorito unos pedacitos de manzana como bienvenida.

\- Mejor una galletita, ¿sí?

El rubio lo cargo entre risas para llevarle con él dandole unos cuantos besos en las sonrosadas mejillas y una mirada agradecida a Peggy quien solo le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a sus pendientes. Tony pasaría la semana completa con ellos debido a la convención de ciencias de Nueva York... a la que los Stark no podían faltar.

\- Creo que deberían bañar a Dorito y asegurarse de que huela muy rico, solo a filántropo de preferencia.

Le aconsejo a ambos con un grito al tiempo que imprimía su firma en un par de hojas.

\- ¿Steve, a que huelen los filantropopos?

La vocecita curiosa de Tony solo provocó una carcajada en el rubio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la editora: Donde Howard es aun mas estúpido y Jarvis toma decisiones por el bien de Tony (como siempre).

El bebé sobre la cama hipo con un pucherito en los labios, su garganta dolía mucho y aunque estaba completamente hecho una bolita entre las sábanas su cuerpo entero tiritaba de frío.

\- Steve, Javis quiero a Steve.

Lloro con la vocecita enronquecida haciéndose más daño, se había enfermado y ahora lloraba porque los únicos brazos que podían consolarle eran los de Steve. Tony no lo sabía, pero el simple aroma de su alfa tranquilizaba sus malestares y por eso llamaba al rubio. Cualquier cachorro en edad infantil permanecía apegado a su madre pues su cuerpo aún no reaccionaba a las hormonas de nadie más... normalmente se conocía a la pareja destinada ya siendo mayor.

Pero Tony había estado en contacto con Steve desde recién nacido y era normal que su cuerpecito reaccionara y prefiriera al rubio... aunque eso no significaba que no amara a su mamá... solo que en algunas ocasiones el instinto ganaba la batalla.

\- El tio Steven no puede cuidarle joven amo... no sería conveniente debido a su delicado estado.

Esa explicación solo hizo que el llanto del Tony aumentará.

Jarvis lo vio con pesar, Tony tenía un horrible catarro y aunque ya le había dado el medicamento que había recetado el médico la fiebre aún no remitía del todo.

El mayor cambio las compresas que estaba usando para mantener el pequeño cuerpecito fresco. De no ser por el avanzado embarazo de Steven habría llamado para que el omega le diese una vuelta a Tony, su pequeño amito estaba bastante encariñado con el hombre y seguro que eso le habría mejorado el humor.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a un muy ebrio Howard que miro la escena sobre la cama con molestia.

\- Por Dios Jarvis has que se calle de una buena vez... ha estado llorando todo el día y si no se calla juro que... yo mismo haré que llore con motivo.

Gritoneo tambaleandose de regreso seguramente a su estudio mascullando cosas y dejando a Tony asustado en la cama, hipando y moqueando lo más calladito que podia.

\- Quiero a Steve.

Susurró bajito contra las colchas viendo a Jarvis con los ojitos anegados en lágrimas pero sin querer hacer más ruido para que su papá no se enojara con el.

Jarvis suspiro dándole una mirada mortificada al pequeñito antes de asentir tomando la decisión. La señora Maria había salido el día anterior de viaje, dos meses enteros por Europa dejándole al cuidado del pequeño... y Jarvis de verdad disfrutaba de cuidar del pequeño Tony pero cuando la señora Maria no estaba, Howard simplemente se descontrolaba.

Jarvis preparo una pequeña maleta con algunas ropas de Tony y sus medicamentos antes de coger al pequeño para llevarlo a la casa de los carter. Sabía que quizá Peggy le mandaría con un gruñido de vuelta pero no resistía ver al amito en ese estado. Howard ni siquiera notaría su ausencia y si lo hacía seguramente lo agradecería.

\- - -

\- ¿Jarvis?

Steven fue quien abrió la puerta, Peggy no estaba en casa y Steve no abría la puerta por precaución. Así que el omega con sus 8 meses y medio de embarazo se las había arreglado para llegar a la puerta y abrir.

\- Disculpe... el joven amo no se siente bien y... lamento incomodarlo pero el señor Howard no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones.

Era raro ver al mayordomo nervioso e inseguro de sus palabras pero Steven entendió a lo que se refería. Seguramente Howard estaba ebrio y su hijo le estorbaba.

\- Pasa... acuesta a Tony en el sofá... Peggy está en el baño ella me ayudará a llevarlo arriba.

Mintió dándole paso a Jarvis para que entrase. El mayordomo suspiro agradecido haciendo caso a Steven.

\- Sus medicinas y las indicaciones vienen en la maleta, yo... volveré mañana por él.

\- Está bien, le dire a Peggy que te llame y así podrán ponerse de acuerdo.

Y es que entre Peggy y Jarvis la comunicación era más fluida y sería más fácil que el mayordomo le confiase la verdad a ella. Jarvis se fue apresurado por volver a la mansión esperando que Howard no hubiese notado su ausencia.

Un dormido Tony se quejó entre sueños abrazando a su pequeño Dorito más fuerte contra su pechito.

\- Supongo que escuchaste.

Steve salió de su escondite detrás de la pared de la sala acercándose con preocupación al sofá donde Tony dormitaba.

\- No lo merece... Tony es un ángel y Howard parece el imbecil más grande la tierra. Ya, mi amor, shhhhh, te tengo. Estas a salvo. 

Steve le levantó para acurrucarle entre sus brazos meciéndolo suavecito para arrullarlo. Tony dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado al sentirse rodeado por ese aroma tan familiar pero no despertó.

\- Gracias por recibirlo... se que es tarde...

\- No, no tienes que agradecer. Tony es de hecho mi ahijado y mi deber es velar por el... y sé que nadie cuidaría mejor de él que tu.

Steven le sonrió con ese rostro lleno de pecas y ahora algo redondito que le hacía ver adorable. Su Tony nunca había llegado a embarazarse pero estaba seguro que de haberlo hecho se vería igual de adorable que Steven...

\- Ahora ve arriba y asegúrate de que su fiebre no suba.

Steve asintió cogiendo la pequeña maleta con el y llevándose su preciosa carga entre abrazos a su habitación.

Esa noche Steve no durmió más preocupado por velar el sueño de Tony y dándole mil vueltas al asunto de Howard, jamás se habría imaginado que el hombre sería así, él solía admirarlo y pensar que era alguien completamente diferente.

\- Tony y pensar que alguna vez pasaste solo por esto.

Los ojitos se abrieron apenas un poquito y la boquita roja por la fiebre le regalo una sonrisa apagada al verle.

-Shhhh, duérmete bebé.

El rubio se acostó a su lado para acariciar sus cabellos y canturrearle una canción... la canción que había bailado con Tony el día de su boda.

\- Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you... ("Hombres sabios dicen que solo los tontos se apresuran, pero no puedo evitar enamorarme contigo").


End file.
